


A Lot To Learn

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You’re so naive. Seriously. It’s sad.





	A Lot To Learn

You’re in Dean’s lap, on his bed, ass nestled against his thighs, your legs dangling off the edge of the mattress. The room’s quiet save for the tiny gasps and the wet smack of lips sucking lips. You’ve got an arm hooked around the back of his neck, fingers gliding through the velvet buzz at the base of his skull; the other’s curved around the broad curve of his shoulder, fingers twitching against the black cotton of his sleeve.

Dean’s holding you at the back of the head, his palm warm even through the tangled layers of your hair. He’s got one hand heavy against your thigh, thumb swiping arches underneath the cotton hem of your gray shorts. You press farther up against him, break the kiss so you’re both panting against each other’s lips.

“I…” you whisper, “I want to.”

Dean rears back, eyes dark. “I––” he shakes his head like he’s trying to clear it. “I dunno…I dunno if that’s a––”

“Please, Dean,” you breathe, smoothing a palm down his stubbled cheek. “I’ve wanted to for a _really_ long time…”

“Shit. We shouldn’t be doing this––you’re young enough to be my kid.”

“No, I’m not! Well…technically I am, but…”

You bite your lip––your face feels like it’s been doused in lighter fluid and set aflame––but there’s a wet ache between your legs that just won’t quit, and he’s right here in front of you and he smells so fucking _good_ and you just––

“You sure?”

You release your lip, give him a shy nod as you tuck your hair behind your ear.

Dean leans forward, molds his full lips against yours for another kiss, and then he’s twisting, using his upper body to nudge you to your back. You let your legs part so he can slot himself between them, and then he’s blanketing the length of you with heavy muscle.

Your hands find purchase on his triceps as he dips his head to your mouth and nips at your neck––god you’re sensitive there, it makes heat prickle under your ribs and percolate south. He pulls back then, gets up on his knees so he can inch your shirt up, leaving it buched over the swells of your lace-covered breasts.

“Pretty,” he mumbles, trailing his fingers over the tops of the cups. “This for me?”

“Umm…” You’re suddenly at a loss for words. “I-I don’t––”

“Relax, baby,” he sniggers. “I like it.” 

And then he’s leaning down, the soft spikes of his hair tickling at your throat as he lowers his mouth, dips his tongue under the lace barrier––

“Holy shit!” you squeak when warm wet swipes at a nipple. He’s never even _touched_ you there––

Dean raises up, eyes crinkled as he laughs. “Sensitive?”

You huff a chuckle back, “I uh, I guess so.”

He ducks back down, and you take a calming breath, relax into it. You curve a loose hand against the nape of his neck, hum at the feeling––

And then he’s working a hand into your shorts, into your panties, palm-up. His fingers slip through your wetness, swirl at your opening––

“Shit, _whatareyoudoing?!”_

Dean pops his head up, puzzled eyes slipping to yours. “I’m just…” His eyes widen in recognition, then relax. “Ah,” he says, half-grin blooming. “You’ve never been fingered before have ya?”

Your eyes flit to the side. “Shit,” he mutters. “You’ve never been… _anything_ before…have you?”

You bring your eyes forward, but not quite to his, and give him a shy smile. 

“No.”

“Y’want me to stop?”

“No, but I mean…why?”

“Why…what?”

“Why do you want to…to…”

“To finger you?” he grins.

“Yeah.” Your face is _scalding_.

“‘Cause I wanna make you feel good.”

“Yeah, but…how does that feel good for you?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he says, eyes delighted-bright.

“You’ve got a lot to learn tonight.”


End file.
